The present invention relates to toys and game apparatuses and, more particularly, to toys and game apparatuses that a user may roll.
One of popular in-door activity games is bowling. In bowling, a user rolls a ball toward a number of pins, and the ball rolls a considerable distance along the bowling alley. Complicated and expensive equipment is required for a bowling game, as well as a specialized facility where users can play the game. Those factors prevent bowling from being played at home.
A variety of rolling toys for children are known. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,349 to Snyder and others discloses a rolling toy having a tubular assembly with a ball moving within a tubular assembly positioned inside the tubular assembly. When a user makes the toy rolling, audio and video signals are generated due to a motion sensor incorporated into body of the toy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,793 to Yamakawa provides a self-propelling rolling toy which is able to change the route of rolling movement if an obstacle is encountered by the toy. Both of the cited patents have a relatively complicated structure. Moreover, there is a need of rolling-type games, similar to bowling, that can be played at home.